a. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns remote visual inspection systems, and in particular, concerns a case (and/or a peripheral carriage case insert) for transporting and storing remote visual inspection systems.
b. Related Art
Remote visual inspection systems have enjoyed wide use in industrial applications and in the medical field. In industrial applications, remote visual inspection systems are used for inspecting difficult to access parts, such as the turbine blades of a jet engine enclosed in an engine housing for example. In the medical field, remote visual inspection systems (e.g., endoscopes) are used for medical diagnosis (e.g., of the gastrointestinal tract) and for visual feedback during surgery.
Remote visual inspection systems, such as flexible fiberscopes and flexible videoimagescopes for example, include an insertion tube. In industrial applications, the insertion tube may be inserted through an inspection port or a small opening of a machine. In medical applications, the insertion tube is inserted through a small incision or a body orifice. In each case, the insertion tube relays an image, received at its distal end, which is within a machine housing or a patient's body, to its proximal end, which is outside of the machine housing or patient's body.
Although one skilled in the art understands the features and operation of flexible fiberscopes and videoimagescopes, a brief description is provided below for the reader's convenience.
FIG. 10a is a side view of a flexible fiberscope 1000. The flexible fiberscope 1000 includes a body 1002 and an insertion tube 1004. The insertion tube 1004 is flexible such that its distal end may be articulated left and right, by means of left-right articulation control 1010, and up and down, by means of up-down articulation control 1014. The left-right articulation control 1010 may be locked by brake 1012, while the up-down articulation control 1014 may be locked by brake 1016. The body 1002 also includes a diopter adjusting ring 1006 and an eyepiece 1008. An adapter (not shown) may be used to connect a video camera (not shown) to the eyepiece 1008. A cap 1050 covers the eyepiece 1008 when the fiberscope 1000 is not in use. Finally, a light guide connector 1018 permits connection to an external light source.
FIG. 10b is a cross-sectional side view, and FIG. 10c is an end view, of the distal end of the insertion tube 1004 of the flexible fiberscope 1000 of FIG. 10a. Wall 1022 defines an outer cylinder and wall 1040 defines an inner cylinder. Within the space 1024 defined by the inner cylinder, a bundle of coherent optical fibers 1030 carries an image focused at its distal end by an objective lens 1032. A fiberoptic or liquid light guide 1026, which serve as illumination means, and working channels 1028 which can accommodate sensors and/or tools, are located between the inner and outer cylinders.
FIG. 11a is a side view of a flexible videoimagescope 1100. As with the flexible fiberscope 1000 discussed above, the flexible videoimagescope 1100 also includes a body 1102 and a flexible insertion tube 1104. The distal end of the flexible insertion tube 1104 may be articulated left and right, by means of left-right articulation control 1108, and up and down, by means of up-down articulation control 1112. The left-right articulation control 1108 may be locked by brake 1110, while the up-down articulation control 1112 may be locked by brake 1114. Finally, a light guide and video cable 1118 permits connection to an external light source, via connector 1120, and to a camera control unit, via connector 1122.
Unlike the flexible fiberscope 1000 discussed above, the videoimagescope 1100 does not have focus or diopter adjustment rings, nor does it have an eyepiece. This is because, as alluded to above, the videoimagescope 1100 provides a video output to an external camera control unit. More specifically, as shown in FIG. 11b, which is a partial cut-away, perspective view of the distal end of the videoimagescope 1100 of FIG. 11a, an objective lens 1150 focuses an image 1158' of an object 1158 in its field of view 1156, onto an imaging device, such as a charge coupled device (or "CCD") 1152 for example. The CCD 1152 (and associated circuitry) provides a sequence of analog waveforms based on the charge accumulated in each element of the CCD array. The camera control unit, mentioned above, converts the sequence of analog waveforms to frames of video, which comply with the NTSC, PAL or S video standard for example.
As is further shown in the perspective view of FIG. 11b, the distal end of the insertion tube 1104 of the videoimagescope 1100 includes an illumination window 1132 passing light from a light guide 1130, as well as a working channel 1140 terminating at port 1142.
Peripheral devices, such as a video monitor, a light source, working tools, printers, video tape recorders, and other storage devices may be used to enhance the functionality of remote visual inspection systems.
Although remote visual inspection systems have become indispensable in many industrial and medical applications, their use in the field has been limited by the weight and bulk of these systems, together with needed peripheral devices. Further, certain elements of the remote visual inspection system, as well as peripheral devices, must be protected from shock and extreme environmental conditions. Finally, for field use to be optimized, the time to deploy the remote visual inspection system, along with any needed peripheral devices, must be minimized.
As shown in FIG. 8, wheeled carts 800 have been used to transport visual inspection systems within a given facility. The wheeled cart 800 may include an adjustable video monitor mount 802, a pivoting keyboard tray 804, and shelves 806 for holding peripheral equipment. Although such wheeled carts 800 are extremely useful for transporting remote visual inspection systems within a single facility, particularly those facilities having elevators, such as most hospitals for example, their transport function is not optimized for use among geographically separated sites or for use in the field (e.g., flight line, chemical process tank, and agricultural farm).
As shown in FIG. 7, reels 700 have been used to store and transport relatively long (e.g., 36 feet to 52 feet) insertion tubes 706 of remote visual inspection systems. The reel 700 may include a front plate 702 and a rear plate 704, between which a rotatable drum (not shown) is disposed. The insertion tube 706 is wound around the rotatable drum. The reel 700 may also include a floor stand 708, a handle 710 for one handed manual transport, handles 714 for two handed manual transport, and buckles 712 for preventing the rotation of the drum and plates. Although the reel 700 is useful for carrying and storing long insertion tubes, its functionality is limited in that it does not store other elements of the remote visual inspection system or peripheral devices.
FIG. 9 illustrates an improved reel 900 having a foam storage piece 920 for storing components and connectors of a remote visual inspection system. As was the case with the reel 700, the reel 900 may include a front plate 902 and a rear plate 904, between which a rotatable drum (not shown) is disposed. The insertion tube 906 is wound around the rotatable drum. The reel 900 may also include a floor stand 908, a handle 910 for one handed manual transport, handles 914 for two handed manual transport, and buckles (not shown) for preventing the rotation of the drum. The foam storage piece 920 includes cut-outs 922 for holding components and connectors of a remote visual inspection system. For example, cut-out 922a can accommodate the body 1002 of a flexible fiberscope 1000, cut-out 922c can accommodate the body 1102 of a videoimagescope 1100, cut-out 922e can accommodate the camera control unit connector 1122 of a videoimagescope 1100, cut-out 922f can accommodate a light guide connector, and cut-outs 922b, 922d, and 922g can accommodate tip adapters and other miscellaneous components and connectors. Although the reel 900 offers increased functionality over the reel 700 discussed above, it is not designed to carry peripheral devices such as a light source, a camera control unit, a video display monitor, etc. Moreover, the reel 900 should be placed in a separate case during extended transport during which it may be subjected to shock and environmentally harsh conditions.
Although the above described cart 800 and reels 700/900 are useful for storing and transporting remote visual inspection systems under certain conditions, a better storage and transport means would expand the types of applications for remote visual inspection systems. For example, if an improved storage and transport means were available, off-site service companies could easily visit different industrial sites of different companies to periodically inspect machines. Moreover, a company with geographically remote facilities could have a central inspection department which would visit the remote facilities for periodic inspections, thereby better utilizing the company's investment in remote visual inspection equipment. Finally, specially trained medial teams could administer emergency medical help in the field in response to an accident or disaster.
The improved storage and transport means (e.g., a case) should permit easy storage and transport of a remote visual inspection system. Naturally, the weight and bulk of the improved case should be minimized. Further, the improved case should preferably be able to store and transport peripheral equipment. More specifically, the improved case should store and transport the most commonly used peripheral equipment such as long insertion tubes, video monitors, light sources, and camera control units. Moreover, the improved case should permit quick deployment of the remote visual inspection system and its peripheral devices. The case should be rugged and protect the remote visual inspection system and peripheral devices from harsh environmental conditions as well as bumps and shocks. Finally, the cost of the improved case should be minimized to the extent possible.